Healthy eating is an important behavior to maintaining good health. Restricting particular types of consumption can be advantageous, such as restricting calories, fat consumption, salt intake and/or sugar intake. Further, consuming at least a threshold quantity of vegetables, fruits, dairy, healthy fats, vitamins, water and so on are consumed can also be health advantageous. Nonetheless, many people struggle to meet various goals or guidelines, of which, many even fail to recognize their levels of consumption. One particular difficulty in tracking nutritional data occurs when individuals eat out of their homes. An increasing number of eateries are publishing nutritional information, but the nutritional information is frequently inconvenient to access at useful times and further is limited to stock items.